Eric Server
Eric Server is an actor who played the Bajoran peace officer in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . This was his last known on-screen acting appearance in a career spanning over 20 years. Server's earliest known television appearance was a 1972 episode of , in which he and Joanna Cassidy had uncredited roles. Server went on appear in a 1978 episode of Cassidy's series 240-Robert. Also in 1972, he had credited appearance in an episode of Emergency! along with Paul Fix, Vince Howard, Kevin Tighe, and Meg Wyllie. Server returned to Emergency! six years later in an episode also featuring Kenneth Tobey and Bill Zuckert. He also appeared in several episodes of The Incredible Hulk TV series. Server was also among the many Star Trek performers to appear in the epic 1978 mini-series Centennial. Among his co-stars were Michael Ansara, Ed Bakey, Henry Darrow, Cliff DeYoung, Robert DoQui, Robert Easton, Alex Henteloff, Brian Keith, Sally Kellerman, Stephen McHattie, Nick Ramus, Clive Revill, James Sloyan, Morgan Woodward and Anthony Zerbe. Server previously appeared with two of these performers – Darrow and Zerbe – in a 1975 episode of Harry O and also appeared with Morgan Woodward – as well as Barbara Babcock, Barbara Bosson and James B. Sikking – in a 1982 episode of Hill Street Blues. Server also appeared in two 1985 episodes of T.J. Hooker starring William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd. One of the episodes ("Hollywood Starr") also featured Stewart Moss. Other Trek connections Additional film and TV projects in which Server appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''Cannon'' episode "A Well Remembered Terror" (1973) with Paul Comi, Robert Pine, Michael Strong, and Meg Wyllie *''Barnaby Jones'' episode "Secret of the Dunes" (1973) with Vince Howard, Lee Meriwether, and Phillip Pine *''Kung Fu'' episode "Crossties" (1974) with John Anderson, Keye Luke, and Andrew Robinson *''Medical Center'' episode "The Faces of Peril" (1974) with Barbara Baldavin *''Kolchack: The Night Stalker'' episode "Horror in the Heights" (1974) with John Fiedler, Jim Goodwin, Abraham Sofaer, Paul Sorenson *''The Rockford Files'' episode "Counter Gambit" (1975) with Garry Walberg *''The Rockford Files'' episode "The Farnsworth Stratagem" (1975) with John Crawford *''Barnaby Jones'' episode "Double Vengeance" (1975) with Paul Fix and Lee Meriwether *''The Blue Knight'' episode "Cop Killer" (1976) with Charles Cooper and Phillip Pine *''The Streets of San Francisco'' episode "Most Likely to Succeed" (1976) with Darleen Carr and Leigh J. McCloskey *''The Quest'' episode "Shanklin" (1976) with John Anderson and Phillip Pine *''Baa Baa Black Sheep'' episode "Presumed Dead" (1976) with John Larroquette *''CHiPs'' pilot episode (1977) with Robert Pine *''The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries'' episode "Arson and Old Lace" (1978) with Phillip Richard Allen, Vince Howard, and William Schallert *''Battlestar Galactica'' episode "The Magnificent Warrior" (1978) with John Colicos *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' episode "Cosmic Whiz Kid" (1979) with Ray Walston *''The Greatest American Hero'' episode "The Best Desk Scenario" (1981) with Michael Ensign and Duncan Regehr *''Dynasty'' episode "The Roof" (1982) with Lee Bergere, Joan Collins, and Joanne Linville *''Simon & Simon'' episode "Betty Grable Flies Again" (1983) with Glenn Corbett *''Automan'' episode "Death by Design" (1984) with Robert Lansing and Lance LeGault *''Murder, She Wrote'' episode "We're Off to Kill the Wizard" (1984) with Kim Darby, Vince Howard, and John Schuck *''Simon & Simon'' episode "Simon Without Simon: Part 2" (1985) with Ray Buktenica and Kenneth Tigar *''The A-Team'' episode "Mission of Peace" (1986) with Lance LeGault and Dwight Schultz *''Murder, She Wrote'' episode "Christopher Bundy - Dead on Sunday" (1986) with Robert Costanzo, Robert Hooks, and William Windom *''L.A. Law'' episode "From Here to Paternity" (1992) with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, and Allan Miller External links * * * es:Eric Server Server, Eric Server, Eric